


Samtacles

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie





	Samtacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon who requested it.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+who+requested+it.).




End file.
